Will she wont she?
by deadgirlythings
Summary: After a bad day and fed up Will turns to the dark side. After 4 years Caleb get's her back,will he be able to get her back to normal or is she too dark? R&R C&W eventually!
1. 1

AN: I don't own any of the W.I.T.C.H characters etc... so don't sue etc...

* * *

"Well it ain't like she's any help anyway so I don't see why we can't take the heart off her and go there ourselves!" Cornelia said a bit louder than she wished but she didn't care, she missed Elyon. Will began walking down to the locker room when she over heard that comment, she snuck through the door and hid by the lockers.

"Calm down Cornelia! Sure we thought her powers would have gotten stronger but you can't blame her." Taranee sighed and sat down on the bench."

"CAN and WILL! She is just slowing us down. If it wasn't for her having to transform us then we'd be able to ditch her." she said throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"Look Corny I know you miss Elyon but blaming Will isn't the answer, it isn't her fault, like Tarra said and you know she can't help not being allowed out as much as us, her mom's very protective." Irma said checking her reflecting in the mirror in her locker.

"Do I look like I care. So her mothers over protective it's called sneaking out."

"Yeah but she'd get grounded and it'd make things ten times worse!" Taranee said.

"You guys know she's useless but you're too weak to tell her!"

Will began to sniffle and a tear streaked down her cheek, she walked straight through the girls to her locker to get her gym bag.

"Oh Hi Will!" HayLin smiled.

"mmm" Will grunted back. She couldn't look at the girls because she knew she would cry.

"Hey we're going to grab some pizza and come to mine to do some homework, wanna join?" Taranee piped closing her locker and picking up her bag.

"erm no thanks I'm just going to go home." she mumbled and walked out.

"Dya think she heard?" Irma said looking up at Cornellia.

"Don't care!" she said shoving her nose in the air.

* * *

Will got home and dumped her bag on her bed before laying back and crying. Tears streaked down her cheeks and onto the paper. Her mother had left a note saying :

_Will,_

_Your room is a mess, clean it up or you're grounded. School called saying you missed gym class again! Also I wont be here tonight, I got a date so tea's in the oven._

_Mom_

_-x-_

She screwed up into a ball. She dug into her bag for the heart and the map. She opened a portal, shoved a load of clothes in her bag and walked out the door.

* * *

Walking down the fairly deserted street she bumped into Caleb.

"Hey Will! Where ya going!" he asked.

"None of your business and out of my way!" she barged pass him and then down the alley, through the portal into the Dark palace gardens. She took the Heart closed the portal and transformed and began to walk up to the palace doors.

"a guardian! She's here she's here. She's sad and angry, what does she want?" the roses whispered. She smiled, she loved them, they were odd but beautiful. Suddenly she felt the ground beneath her tremble before bursting showing the Lizard form of Cedric. He hissed at her but she just smiled and carried on walking. He flicked his tail and sent her flying into the garden wall. She fell limp and winced as pain shot through her as she tried to get up.

"Let's take you to King Phobos" he hissed, changed into human form and picked the petite girl up.

* * *

Back on earth Will's mom Susan was getting worried. It was 11:00pm and she had just got back from her date and found her daughter was not at home. She had called up all of the W.I.T.C.H girls but sadly none of them had seen her since school. They called an emergency meeting at Irma's. Her father was talking to Susan with the other parents while the girls went up to Irma's room.

"Has anyone called Caleb yet?" Cornelia said.

"Good point, he might have seen her!" Irma said shifting on her bed so she sat cross legged.

"Not for that, so that he can come here and comfort me!" She sniffed.

"How can you say that Corny, Will is missing!" Taranee got up and walked over to the bean bag where Cornelia was slouching on. She towered over the girl.

"It's your fault she is missing! For all we know she could be in Meridian being captured by the guards!" Her voice was rising and this terrified Cornelia as she saw fire burn deep within the raven haired girls eyes.

"Look her mom said that all that was gone was her back pack and some of her clothes, her school stuff was dumped on the floor and she didn't even take any money." HayLin quickly butted in not wanting an argument. "So it obviously means she has gone to Meridian, where to, we don't know but she wont stay away too long, she just needs time to calm down!"

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! HayLin, she's in Meridian christ knows where and we have no way of getting there or finding her!It's all her fault!" Taranee screamed pointing at Cornelia. The blonde turned pale. Suddenly Caleb came bundling into the room. He gathered his breath.

"She…gone…Meridian…" he then passed out!

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but hopefully next chapter will be longer. R&R but no flames please! 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Do not own W.I.T.C.H but I can dream!

Also a massive thank you to the reviewers, this is my first W.I.T.C.H fin so I'm glad your liking it!

* * *

4 years had past on earth and life had gone back to relatively normal. The girls still searched for Will but their hopes were getting fainter by the day. Soon they would be graduating and moving on to Uni. Caleb now opened a self defence class and his apartment was situated above it. Since Will's disappearance there had few problems in Meridian, some of the rebels were even set free. Portals were hard to come by but when they did as soon as they got back through it, it'd close behind them. The girls were still able to transform but they could only transform in Meridian.

Caleb was walking home from Cornelia's, they had dated for a while but she had cheated on him and now they were just friends, when he bumped into someone. She got up very quickly and snapped "Watch it!" before storming past. He took in her scent, it was familiar and reminded him of someone... but before he could turn around to see who it wastheywere gone as ifthey had disappeared.

The week after the run in with the mysterious woman portals started popping up more and more frequently.

"What do ya thinks happening?" Taranee said pushing her glasses up.

"I don't know but there's something going on I mean…." Irma was cut short by the sound of screaming. HayLin and the others ran upstairs to see her nan on the floor.

"Nan, what happened." she said helping the elderly woman up.

"She's back! I saw her, she's back" she stammered, Haylin sat her down and knelt in front of her.

"Who nan…who?"

"Will."

* * *

"I can't believe it, Will's back?" Cornelia shrieked.

"I can't believe she done that to Nana as well! But where did she learn such a thing?"HayLin sat down ona plushie chair

"I know!She's bad but,why? Why would she want to turn over to the dark side?" Irma suggested taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Maybe they gave her cookies?"Irma said smiling, obviously loving the huge plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of her.

"Maybe Phobos captured her and put her under a spell?" HayLin suggested.

"No! It's her fault. Well wait a go Corny, a great big bad evil and we can't harm her because she's our friend!" Taranee said pulling at the piece of hair that fell into her eyes.

"Hey! Ain't my fault she went evil. Anyway she isn't a friend anymore, she's an enemy. Hey where's Caleb?" with that Caleb walked in.

"I heard what happened. Will's back huh and she's gone all big bad?" he pulled up a bean bag and sat down. The girls nodded.

"Well there's only one thing left to do…" he said

"What's that?" the girls chirped in unison.

"…we have to get her back!"

* * *

"My dear sweet Will, you caused a bit of chaos on earth." Phobos chuckled.

"I know…it's great huh!" she said dreamily, her voice no longer soft and light but fairly harsh. He walked over her and put his hand around her waist and pulled her to him, her back pressing into him. He sniffed her hair and stroked it and whispered in her ear.

"Soon you'll get revenge, soon the world of Meridian and Earth will be ours. Me a brilliant king and you, you my blushing queen.."

She stiffened and stepped away and faced him. She put on a smirk and stroked his cheek.

"But you know what I'm like my darling Phobos, no one can tame me." and with that she disappeared. Phobos sat back on his throne and slammed his fist on the arm rest.

"she will be mine" he muttered.

* * *

Will sat in her chamber, protected by a shield she'd put up herself. Being here allowed her to develop her powers and become strong. She didn't need Phobos or anyone anymore, she could take over the worlds on her own but she liked the thought of seeing Phobos failing it would be a lot more pleasing. She brushed her hair and transformed back into her human form. She looked at her self in the mirror. She'd changed since the day she walked through. Her hair was a long crimson red rather than the pale plum red it used to be, she had gotten taller and was now slender but curvy in all the right places. She was wearing a long black sue dress that fell to her ankles that contrasted against her pale skin. She sighed, part of her missed home. She put her hand over the Heart. It no longer shone pink but was a deep dark black, with hints of purple. She went to her bag, all the clothes were to small and all what was left was a picture of the girls and Caleb. She stroked the boys face and a tear escaped her eye. He'd changed but he was still sexy as ever. She missed him. The girls had came to rescue her but never managed to find her but they had found Elyon, since then fewer and fewer sightings of the Guardian's were seen ,andthis made her almost want to cry, except the fact that she heard from a little birdie that Caleb was a frequent visitor and often tried to get in the castle grounds but sadly no avail.

She sat at her desk and took a piece of parchment and her quill with red ink and began to write a letter to Caleb. She had just finished the letter when she heard a bang come from outside her door.

"She's in here!" she heard a voice yell…it sounded like Taranee's. She got up and transformed. The door smashed open and the Guardians flew in, Caleb on foot.

"WILL! Oh thank god we've found you!" Irma sighed.

"Yeah, do you know how long it took us?" Cornelia sniffed in her normal manor.

"Hey Will come into the light." HayLin's sweet voice chirped. Will walked into the light. All of them gasped as they saw her uniform. She ,instead of the pink top it was crimson red, her skirt black, the tights black and red with black leather boots.

"WoaH!" Cornelia breathed.

"4 years, 5 months and 2 days!" Will said calmly as if acknowledging something.

"What?" Irma quizzed.

"That's how long it took ya. 4 years 5 months and 2 DAYS! And what makes it o so much sweeter now is that it's too late. I'm not coming back." she smiled and flew up in the air.

"But Will you're one of us!" HayLin pleaded.

"WRONG! If I recall you said I was useless well…useless this!" Will shot a beam of dark energy at Cornelia. The girls shrieked and ran over to the blonde as she fell limp to the floor. Caleb walked closer to her.

"Will why dya do that for? Will you're better than this. Come home please, we miss you…I miss you!" he said it withso much passion and feelings in his eyes, but now was not the time to care. She twisted into the air and dove right through the floor boards as if it were water.Leaving an unconscious Cornelia, shocked girls and a confused Caleb.

* * *

She sat in a corner of the garden which no one went to. "Now letthe games begin" she smiled to herself and laid down on the garden seat and slept.

* * *

Hopefully I'll get the nexy chapter up soon. Till next time :)


	3. 3

Hey thanks for the reviews, sorry it's taken so long but I've had quite a busy week at colledge! Anyway now I have a week off I'm hoping to get another 2 chapters up soon so...on with the story!

* * *

Back in Meridian Will had just woke up, she was back to her normal clothes, she smiled as she was greeted by the dark plum coloured roses that had sharp long thorns. She walked bare footed across the grassy pathway through the garden before she apparated to her room. She noticed that the scroll on her desk was gone, she smashed the bottle of red ink with her fist, her red blood mixing with the ink. "Damn it!" she muttered.

* * *

"Well I'm pooped…I'm going to go home and sleep all weekend!" Taranee sighed as they walked down the high street.

"Yeah me too!" HayLin agreed while the others nodded, except Caleb.

"We've got to get Will back. We need to go back!" he demanded halting the girls.

"Look Caleb it's late, we're too exhausted, well search tomorrow!" Irma said waving the girls good bye before going through her front door.

"Yeah Caleb, come on it's 10:30, we have all Sunday to look for her. Night girls!" Cornelia too waved and walked down the street adjacent to Irma's house. After he walked Taranee and HayLin home he walked along to his apartment. He shut the door, locked it and went into the kitchen, chucking his coat onto the couch as he went. He took out the scroll from his pocket, addressed to him. He slid his finger under the parchment, breaking the waxy seal that had a picture of a willow tree underneath it. Although he knew her name was Wilma, she always used a willow tree as her trade mark, she had used it before on birthday cards by sealing the envelopes with a circle sticker with a willow tree on. He unrolled it and read it:

_I Love You!_

He stared at it for ages. Tracing his finer over her elegant handwriting, before putting it down grabbing his coat and going out.

* * *

It had started to rain back at Meridian, she sat on the queen sized bed her knees pulled close to her chest, and looked out of the window as the droplets of water slid down the glass like millions of tears. A soft knock was heard at the door, she waved her hand over to the door and it opened revealing Phobos.

"What dya want Phobos?" she said raising her head from her knees.

"Oh all I want to do is talk" he said in a soft hushed voice that never suited him. She put her knees down so that they were out in front of her propping herself up by her elbow.

"Well I'm not in the mood so if you would kindly leave that would be appreciated!" she sighed. He jumped onto the bed, straddling the girl so her legs couldn't move and he grabbed her throat. Her hands went to his arms as she tried to pull them off her.

"You could have killed them today. WHY DIDN'T YOU?" he roared. Feeling her legs go numb and slowly getting out of breathe she finally croaked "I…wanted….to…..but…before….before…I…kill…them..but…" she croaked before falling limp.

Phobos, thinking she was dead,got off the girl and ran his hand along her neck to the heart that hung around her smooth red neck, he grabed the heart where he began to feel as if he was being electrocuted but instead of giving him energy and power itwas draining his energy and going into her. She sat up gasping for breathe kicking Phobos in the stomach so he fell from the bedontothe floor. She stood up and smoothed her dress out, put on a pair of sued boots and walked over toPhobos,she checked his pulse, there was none and nore was he breathing. She smiled to herself.

"Well you taught me well darling but it was a great shame that you were as stupid as you were handsome. Bye!" she kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.

* * *

Caleb had managed to find a portal and got to Meridian. He began to walk up the pathway to the castle when suddenly the light shone through the clouds, the rain stopped and everything was springing back to life. Confused by this he thought too himself, hang on there's only two things that could happen, Phobos has turned good or he's dead, but him turning good is like me becoming King of England. So with that thought in mind he began ran up the road that lead to the castle.

* * *

Cornelia couldn't get through to Caleb's cell phone. She called the other girls and asked for them to try but no such luck. They stood outside HayLin's nan's shop in pj's and coats.

"Well I think he's gone back to Meridian." Taranee said pushing the glasses back up onto her nose.

"But why would he when we told him no?" Cornelia said shaking from cold, it was 3:00am and she couldn't believe she had snuck out of her warm comfy bed, she had only called Caleb in the first place because she had received a weird text from his phone.

"Do you really think he'd listen?" Irma snarled back.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to find him!" HayLin said before turning and walking down an alley way where a portal was. The guardians stepped through and were fully transformed and they were in a beautiful blooming forest in front of the town.

"Woah!" the girls gasped, last time they had came here it was a forest of thorns and swamp land, and the town was in ruins but now, not it looked serene and something from a fairytale. They clearly weren't the only ones confused, towns people were standing in front of their homes staring at them in wonder.

"PEOPLE OF MERIDIAN!" they heard a voice beam. They searched and search until they saw astral drops of Will appear through-out the town. "THE TYRANT PHOBOS IS DEAD! YOU ARE FREE FROM HIS TYRANNY! I WILLMA VANDOMAM NOW THE SOLE GUARDIAN, PROTECTOR AND QUEEN OF MERIDIAN!" a cheer ruptured from the town as the girls turned a ghostly white.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but I really havnt had much time. Will add chapter soon! R&R!


	4. 4

After a review and re-reading this chapter I decided that I rushed it and decided to re-write the chapter. Thanks for the reveiws.

* * *

She sat on the 10ft wall beside the giant rout iron gates that protected the castle. She saw Caleb running up the path.

"WILL! WILL! You…..ok?" he panted as he reached the gates staring at the dark lady.

"Oh me! I'm just peachy!" she said softly as she gilded to the ground gracefully and walked up to him and put a hand lightly on his chest.

"I'm perfectly fine!" she growled before forming a chain around his neck and placing her fingers over his lips silencing him. "Now I have bait!" she smiled as she waved the gates open and walked into the castle grounds tugging a struggling Caleb behind her.

* * *

"Woah! Will controls Meridian!" Taranee said taken back.

"Phobos is dead." Irma trailed behind.

"Wonder where _Caleb _is?" HayLin said getting them back to subject.

"Oh yeah. Let's start asking people, they'll know!" Cornelia piped before walking up to the nearest person. After about half an hour of asking people, the found nothing.

"You guys it's hopeless. They don't care, Phobos is dead." HayLin sighed as she sat down on a rock.

"Do you reckon, she killed him?" Cornelia asked.

"CORNY you can't just say that!" Taranee yelled at the blonde.

"Why not?"

"Because…it's Will….she wouldn't kill anyone." Taranee said trying to convince herself as well as the earth guardian.

"But she could you know. I mean she's like evil now. I mean you know what she did to me last time. Don't really want that to happen again!" she said walking over and slumping down by a oak tree.

"By the way can I remind you that you deserved that! If you hadn't been so bitchy that day then maybe, just _maybe_ she wouldn't have ran away!" Irma stood up and walked over to Cornelia towering over her.

"Oh great let's blame Cornelia time again!" she threw her arms up dramatically standing up glaring into Irma's eyes.

"Well I don't need this. BYE!" Shesnapped before spinning on her heals, walking along the track that led through the forest

* * *

"Will? WILL! What are you doing?" Caleb shouted. He recognised these dungeons, the amount of times he was put in here and the times he escaped but this time it was different. Instead of the normal iron shackles that held his wrists to the slimy walls there was something else restraining him from moving. He heard a faint humming coming from above him as he saw Will gracefully descend down to his level.

"What am I doing? Well Caleb I know you're stupid but even an idiot could answer that question!" she said slightly chuckling as she saw the confused look on his face that made him look a bit like a gold fish.

"You're my prisoner and bait. I plan on getting those pixies and I know how much you mean to them so….do you get it now?" she asked. He nodded in response and hung his head out of exhaustion. He hadn't slept for over 24 hours now and it was starting to effect him. She tilted his face up so his eyes met hers . He took in her scent, still the same soft vanilla and cherry mix.

"Cheer up. They might find you sooner than you think" she smiled wickedly before fluttering up out of the dungeon pit.

She walked out into the palace garden and closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as the soft breeze ran across her skin.

"Where's Caleb?" a voice sounded from the bottom of the garden by the fence that separated the gardens from the forest.

"Hello Cornelia." she spat with venom with her eyes still closed.

"Where's Caleb?" the voice demanded again getting closer to her.

"Stop right there." she waved her hand and Cornelia froze on the spot, turning her into stone, her eyes darting about as her mind screamed for freedom. She walked up to the statue.

"I think you should join Caleb. He must be getting a little lonely now." she chuckled as she levitated the new sculpture through the main hall to the dungeon. She carefully let the girl down into the pit with Caleb.

"Now you have a friend to talk to. Can't wait to capture the other 3. Its just like cereal. You have to keep searching until you have the whole collection." she mused.

"What did you do to her?" Caleb half whispered.

"Wow you're as blind as you are stupid. I turned her into a statue see, she can go into the garden later. Where she belongs being the earth guardian and all. Irma can be a fountain, Taranee a barbeque and Hay-Lin, well she'll be a windchime, until I think of some better uses for them! God Caleb sometimes you really areslow." she laughed as she begun to fly out of the dank pit.

"Why? Killingthe guardiansisn't going to achieve anything!" he yelled. She apparated down to Caleb surprising him.

"Now who said I would be killing her?" she whispered silkily in his ears before apparating else where.

* * *

I know this is a bit short and all but I think that with the other chapters I'm going to add later it'll be better than the previous try. R&R! 


	5. 5

Hey sorry it's taken so long but I'e had a lot of course work and stuff but anyway now it's the holidays I hope to get another chapter out before the end. Thank you for being patient and I hope it was worth your wait. Remember I don't own W.I.T.C.H so don't sue please!

* * *

She glided out of the dungeons and up to castles main hall. She was about to go up one of the grand stair cases when she was hit by a fire ball.

"Where's Caleb?" Taranee said, her hands encased by flames. Will picked herself off the floor.

"That's a bit rude. Just waltzing into my castle without knocking!" she smiled.

"Door was open darl!" Irma smirked.

"Still a bit rude don'tcha think?" she snapped back sending a pink spiral encasing the water guardian, turning her into a water fountain. The girls shrieked as they saw their water feature friends, who now was a mermaid sitting on a rock with fish surrounding her spouting water.

"2 down, 2 to go!" she smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" the two girls screeched together.

"God do I have to explain myself to everyone. She is a water feature. I have space for her in my guardian, just like there is for you two. Now be good little pixies and keep still!" she sent another spiral of pink magic at the fire guardian, only to be blown of course by Hay-Lin. She shot another beam of energy behind her hitting the air guardian, turning her into the wind chime she longed for. A beautiful pixie standing on aflower platform with 6 chimes of various lengths dangling off each petal.

"HAY-LIN!" Taranee yelled as she saw her friend fall graciously to the floor.

"you BITCH!" she screamed charging at the cackling Will.

"tut-tut" she clicked her fingers and the girl froze on the spot.

"Now what shall you be?" she pondered, circling the pixie.

"O! I know, a lovely garden lantern!" she piped and sent the pink beam at her, transforming her into a statue holding a lantern that had a candle in. She waved her hand and the 3 objects hovered and followed her as she traced her steps back to the dungeons. She steadily lowered the 3 remaining guardians down to join Cornellia. Caleb looked up and saw them.

"Will what have you done to them?" he demanded.

"Caleb I'm starting to get worried about you and your stupidity. I turned them into garden objects, obviously, to serve as a reminder. Mess with me and you become a pretty little trinket!" she smiled and began to hover away again.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he yelled up at the witch, but it was too late the door had been slammed shut.

* * *

Back in her room she began to write the spell to release the guardians in he diary, just in case.

_Earth, water, air and fire._

_Objects that I desire._

_Only way to release._

_Is hand in order of each._

She shut the book and chucked it lazily on the bed. She sighed and made her way down to the kitchens.

"Man I need some slaves!" she uttered to herself as she reached the kitchens.

* * *

Down in the dungeons Caleb sighed as he gave up trying to get out of the shackles. He heard the faint sound of humming coming from the corner of the dungeons.

"Who's there?" he yelled. He heard the sound of metal hitting the ground and a faint gasp. Out of the corner of the dungeons came a small little girl. She looked about 10 years of age and wore second class clothing, she had no shoes and her dirty blonde hair flowed in a loose pony tail to the middle of her back. In one hand she had the head of a pick axe and the other hand was bandaged.

"Hey. I'm Caleb? What are you doing down here?" he asked the timid looking girl. She looked at him with her big watery eyes.

"My father couldn't pay Phobos enough money so he took me as payment. I've been trying to escape for the last week or so." she reply in a soft voice.

"How?"

"Well I found this down here so I started to create a tunnel. I hide when ever some one comes down, you see they've forgotten me so I'm going to escape. You can come too if you want!" she smiled.

"I can't. I'm kind of stuck!" he said smiling back at the girl shaking his wrists so that the chains jangled.

"Oh. I can't undo that. All spells are kept in a book and their reverse is kept in another which is guarded even heavier. I'm sorry about your friends though."

"It's ok. What's your name?" Caleb asked.

"My name is Ayane Miller. My father owns the granary, my mother works in the bakery. I have two older sisters but I'm kinda my dad's favourite. I think that's why Phobos wanted to take me away." she smiled and turned to go back to the tunnel.

"How far are you on your tunnel?" Caleb asked.

"I haven't got that far to go. If I work all through tonight I could be out by the morning." she smiled a toothy grin.

"I could get out and sneak around the castle. I could find that book and get you out of those shackles if you want."

"That would be great! Quick hide!" hewhispered harshlyas he heard the door latch open. The girl went back into the shadows and pulled the stone slab back into place concealing her and her tunnel. As Will began todrifted down the tunnel.

"Talking to yourself is not a good sign." Will said. She had a tray with her that had some water and bread on it.

"Here eat, drink. We don't want you dying now do we?"

"It's poisoned." he said in a know-it-all type of voice.

"It wasn't, but fine. I'll place it here" she placed the tray on the floor. "in case you get hungry."

"But I can't reach."

"Clever Caleb. I see stupidity is starting to wear off now. You'll have to figure it out yourself because no food or drink until tomorrow. Night!" she silkily drifted away leaving Caleb alone in the dark until, Ayane pushed the block away shining a bright light. She placed the candle onto the floor .

She ran to the bread and water and picked the water up. She stood on her tip toes so she was able to reach up to Caleb.

"Here drink!" she said and slowly tipped the glass so that Caleb was able to drink. She done the same with the bread.

"What about you? Don't you eat, and where did you get that candle from?" he asked.

"As I was digging I found a trap door that leads into the castle pantry. I can get food from there and other things." she said.

"Why don't you escape from there then?"

"Hmmm. Never thought of that!" she said, she turned and went back to her tunnel, taking the candle with her.

"Hey! Where you going?" he asked.

"To wander about the castle. She if I can find anything to get you out!" and with that Caleb was in darkness.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short! 


	6. 6

I had a burst of inspiration from Sportsman so that kinda accounts for the rapid update. I will hopefully get another chapter out sooner or later. Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

She felt her heart smash into a millions pieces. Today was going from bad to worse. First class of the day was maths. She hated maths, not only did the teacher pick on her but she was hopeless at it and to top it off Andrew who sat behind her kept poking her with his ruler until she turned around and snatched the ruler from him, then the teacher sent her out for taking it! After break was art. She loved art and she spent a whole 3 lessons making a pot only to have the teacher smash it after she took it out of the kiln, so she had to re-do it. She then had biology and lets just say she got an E: self explanatory I think. After spending a lunch time in detention from her maths teacher, she realised she forgot her gym kit. She spent that lesson in the library trying to get her grades up in biology and maths. Once the bell rang she went to her locker to get her gym bag when she heard the girls talking. They were her friends, the people she thought she could count on but here they were slagging her off. She grabbed her bag and begun to walk home the long way to try and clear her head. As she was walking by an alley way she saw Cornelia with Caleb, snogging her like mad. Her heart felt as if it was going to jump out of her throat. She broke into a run and got home. She found the note. She opened the oven to find a lumpy casserole. That was the final straw. No one loved her, no one was there for her, no one wanted her there. So she took off, then….

……she woke up. A dream, a silly dream. This dream often plagued her. She sat up and ran a hand through her long crimson hair and swung her legs out of her bed. She pulled on a long black silk dressing gown over her small black silky nightie. She walked down the stone staircases to the main hall. Her feet slapping gently against the cold grey stone. The main hall was lit by the full moon that shone brightly through the stained glass windows, casting the most beautiful patterns on the floor. She silently opened the dungeon door, the heart around her neck glowing a soft dull pink. She glided quietly and gracefully down to Caleb. He was sound asleep. He could sleep through anything. She sighed and sat on Cornelia's head.

"Remember the day I came here. I was so rude to you in the street. But you deserved that. You deserved that and more." she whispered to the silent still Caleb. She took her slender fingers and pushed back some of his hair. He looked sweet.

"I saw you. With _her. _And I can well and truly say it hurt. It caused me so much pain it was unbelievable. My throat went tight….and I felt as if I was drowning…I couldn't breathe…but….for some….reason I could run!" she was shaking now and tears began to work their course down her cheeks.

"So that's what I did! I ran!" she sighed. She turned and began to flutter back up to bed unaware that Caleb's eyes opened and that he heard it all.

* * *

Ayane crept around the kitchens. She grabbed some bread and scoffed it. She heard the clack of the door opening so she quickly darted underneath the table. She saw the feet of a woman and the ends of a black robe. She heard the gentle sound of sobbing and felt pity for the woman. After 5-10 minutes the lady left leaving her alone in the kitchens again. She came out from underneath the table and went to the door slowly lifting the catch so she could open it in silence. As she opened the door slightly she peeked through the slit. She saw the swishing of red hair and the flailing of a black robe disappearing behind a door. She slowly opened the door enough so that she could slip through and shut it again quietly. She snuck up the stairs to the door. She opened it slightly to see another stone staircase spiral up. She tip-toed up the stairs to find another door. She opened it slightly and it creaked.

"Whose there?" she heard a woman shout, and the sound of foots steps on stone. She quickly climbed through one of the slit windows and jumped across onto the balcony outside the room with the woman in. She heard the door click shut and she ran to look through the French doors. After waiting about an hour or so, just in case, she opened one of the doors to the room. It was fairly simple. A desk, vanity table, wardrobe and a bed with drapes, she crept in and walked over to her desk, nothing on it apart from ink, quills and other stationary. Next she went to the vanity and checked every drawer, nothing but perfume, toiletries and underwear. She sighed and was a bout to leave when in the corner of her eye she saw something sparkle. She walked over and picked the book up. It was a type of diary, with sliver edged paper. She grabbed the book and slipped back out of the balcony. She stood on a ledge and hopped back over to the slit window and climbed back through. She ran all the way back down to the kitchen and went into the pantry and slid back down her tunnel.

The next morning Will awoke. She took a shower and dressed in her usual attire.

"Hmmm, suppose I should let Caleb free today. He's not of any use any more." she uttered to herself. She stared to look around her room for her diary type book. She stood there and closed her eyes and thought back. The last place she remembered where she put it was on her bed, then it would have been knocked off in her sleep. Why wasn't it on the floor. With that she grabbed the nearest thing to her and hurled it across the room. It so happened to be a bottle of her favourite unique perfume. With that she stormed down the stairs to go to the dungeons.

* * *

Sorry it's short but that is where I wanted to end things, ready for the next chapter which I have vaguley started so it shouldn't be too long! 


	7. 7

Hey! Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up, but I've been busy starting A2's and sorting out University stuff that I haven't had much time. Hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

She snuck back down the tunnel and pushed the block door open.

"Hey Caleb you awake?" she whispered placing the one lit candle on a block, lighting the one Taranee held and lit several others so the dungeon was bathed in light. Caleb lifted his head.

"Did you get it?" he whispered.

"Yeah here it is." she held up the book towards Caleb.

"Have you found the spelly thing, that'll get these off of me?"

"Not yet." she sat down and began to sift through the delicate pages of the book. The blood red ink skimming underneath her fingers she searched until she found the last thing written in it.

"Hey Caleb, what about this." she said looking at the reverse she found.

"What is it?"

"It says: _Earth, water, air and fire._

_Objects that I desire._

_Only way to release._

_Is hand in order of each."_

She sat there for a moment and pondered.

"What does it mean?" she asked Caleb.

"The last spell she done was, transforming the guardians. That must mean….it releases them!" He yelled the last part rather than spoke it making the small girl flinch. Ayane looked at him as if he were mad or something.

"Right, touch each of the objects in this order: the statue," she ran and touched the statue, "the fountain" she ran and touched the fountain "now the wind chime" she touched the wind chime, "now the lantern, and it should work." she touched the lantern. The 4 Guardians glowed slightly pink, but that was when she heard the faint sound of smashing wood and screaming get closer. Soon there was a light blue light that spun around the dungeons and the 4 guardians returned to their natural form while the candles were put out by Will who hovered above them.

"YOU!" she screeched pointing at the little girl.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" the little girl had shrunken to the far side of the dungeon wall and cowered in the shadows.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Caleb yelled at Will who waver her hand and a jolt of electricity ran through his body making him scream in agony. The guardians where still re-couperating from finally being set free were beginning to get their powers back.

"Oh great. Marvellous the pixies are back." she uttered with sarcasm drippingevery word

"WHY did you have to do a stupid thing like that for?" she asked directly to Caleb.

"Do you get a kick out of ruining everything. O wait no that's Cornelia, but why?" she had long forgotten the little girl who was currentlysneaking Hay-Lin up the tunnel.

"Look Will this isn't you! You know that." Caleb wheezed.

"He's right you know." Cornelia uttered from behind the witch.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THOUGH!" she screeched pointing and death glaring the blonde. "YOU'RE THE REASON I'M MISSERABLE. YOU'RE THE REASON THAT I HAVE NO ONE!" and with that a bolt of purple light came out of the heart and wrapped itself around Cornelia.

"Huh! What's….THIS!" she screamed as she felt like a million thorns where piercing her skin. Not the tiny thorns you get on the average garden rose but inch long thorns that pierced right intothe skin, yet no blood was drawn from her body, something else was, magic. Pure green magic that seeped through her veins drained straight from her body into the heart that swung loosely around Will's neck. After a few minutes Cornelia dropped to the floor pale and worn as the purple light retracted back into the heart, and Will sighed in content at the extra boost she'd been given.

"What did you do?" Caleb whispered.

"Drained her." She said in a cold monotone that sent shivers down the boys spine, and a smirk that almost made his heart stop. Her eyes searched the rest of the dungeon to find the other 3 guardians but the smile so fell to a frown as she saw thefeet of Taranee disappear through the tunnel.

"Dam them pixies." she uttered and began to crawl up the tunnel as fast and as dignified as she could, with her hand in reach of Taranee's foot.

* * *

Caleb hung in the dungeon looking at Cornelia's drained form with out any pity, guilt or remorse.

"She was right you know. It was all your fault." he whispered into the darkness.

* * *

Well hope it was worth it. Sorry it's a bit short. I hope to have another chapter soon since most of my 6th form stuff is sorted. Thank you and please review: all constructive critisms welcomed! 


	8. AN

Authors Note

I apologise very much for the lack of updating the last few months but my computer crashed and died on me and I lost everything and it's taken me a while to get a new one and set it up and everything because I also have A-levels coming up in the next few weeks. Thank you to all of you waiting and I am very sorry for the wait, I hope to update within the next month or so. I apologise again and thank you.

True Dead Girl.


	9. 8

Hey sorry it's taken so long for an update but life's been hectic, now on with the story...

* * *

The little girl scrambled out of the hole and fell flat onto the kitchen floor. She pulled up Irma, Hay-Lin and finally Taranee but was blasted back even further when an angry Will burst from the tunnel.

"Girls ya ready?" Taranee yelled.

"Right!" the other two nodded.

Hay-Lin let out a chilling blast of air at Will as Irma blasted her with water slowly forming a solid crystal of ice around her.

"Well, that was easy," started Taranee " Where's CORNELIA!!" she yelled as ice splitters shot across the room, little Ayane ducking and missing one of the larger fragments.

Taranee blasted several fire bolts at the witch but with no luck, all faded as soon as they got inches near her. After many failed attacks the girls were exhausted and running out of energy, but Will, she just kept getting stronger and stronger feeding off of their attacks.

"It's useless" Hay-Lin muttered her body going limp.

"Will stop please. We never hated you, we always loved and cared about you., please look inside yourself." Irma pleaded.

"What's inside of me….NOTHING!" Will yelled edging closer to the pixies huddled in the corner "You never liked me, you always hated me, saying I held you back."

"That's not true Will, Cornelia thought that not us. We understood." Taranee pleaded.

"No you don't understand. How alone I was, no one wanted me, no one loved me and the one person who I thought loved me didn't and…"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Ayane yelled from behind Will. Will twisted round to stared at the girl who she forgot about.

"What did you say??" Will asked bemused at the defiant little girl.

"It's not true. Caleb always loved you. He was scared of admitting it. It sounds like Cornelia just manipulated him into thinking he liked her, but it's not true." She finished . Will continued to stare at her but not because she was an insolent child but because something was happening. She opened her eyes and they shone a beautiful lilac, blue. An ethereal aura of this colour shone around her body as she glided up to Will. The chain that was hidden around the girls neck came off over her head and into her hands, it was a key. She glided towards Will who was frozen with shock and tapped the key onto the heart.

"Bye bye darkness" she giggled before falling to the floor, back to her normal self.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dungeons Caleb fell from his shackles in time to see Cornelia glow with the green light that had previously been drained from her. Ignoring her he shuffled up the tunnel with great difficulty considering it was built for the lithe little girl and not for a clumsy man like him. He emerge out of the tunnel to see Will unconscious on the ground next to Ayane. The 3 other guardians sitting in the corner in shock and a Cornelia tugging at his leg, which he decided to kick to swat the girls hand away.

* * *

Will came to in the dingy room that had been hers for the past 4 years, but this time something was different. She felt different. No longer filled with such hatred and evil she felt light and slightly happy. She opened her eyes to find Caleb slumped up against the window asleep, the 4 guardians and Ayane asleep scattered across the room. Small beams of light fluttered through the cherry red drapes casting a beautiful glow over the mans face. She sat up. She was back into her human form, wearing the black silk nightie she had worn when the whole dungeon fiasco happened. She sat up and tip toed over to Caleb and sat down on the deep plum cushions on the window box. She sat there and stared at his sleeping form until she saw him stir from his sleep. When his eyes had open she smiled meekly and stared at the hands that were fidgeting in her lap. He tilted her head up and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Her heart felt like it might explode with happiness and the Heart that was around her neck glowed it's beautiful bright pink. Across the room she heard the other guardians and the child wake up.

"I'm sorry" she uttered.

"It's not your fault." Caleb said placing his arm around her petite waist.

"If anyone should be sorry it's Cornelia, for being a self righteous brat!" Taranee sniped.

"Look guys let's just put it in the past now, everything is back to what we may consider normal." Hay-Lin chirped and the 4 other guardians and Caleb nodded in agreement.

"Can I go now?" Ayane piped after a short silence. Will had temporarily forgot about the girl. She stood up and walked over to the girl.

"Thank you."

The little girl smiled her little toothy grin and hugged Will around the waist.

"Thank you, thank you thank you." she sobbed into the woman's night dress.

"As a reward for helping me your family will have great riches and need not to work again." she smiled down at the girl only to receive a small frown.

"But my mother and father like working."

"Then they shall work for me in the palace and you shall never go hungry and shall have fine clothes and good wages. Please I am forever in your debt."

Ayane nodded and grabbed Will by the arm and pulled her down out of the castle, past the crumbling walls that where obliteated earlier, and through the streets of Meridian up to the Windmill on top of the hill.

"Daddy daddy daddy!!" she yelled running up to her father who was loading a sack onto a cart. He dropped it instantly and held his daughter close. Will allowed several minutes to pass before interrupting the reunion.

"Mr Miller, Sir. It would be a great honour if you and your family worked for me in my castle. Your daughter saved me and I'm forever in her debt and it would be just…"

"Stop right there." The miller interrupted. " We do not wish to leave. This windmill has been in my family for generations and I will not leave, but my wife and daughters may love to work in your castle, but I do not."

By this time his wife and two older daughters had appeared.

"Yes please. I shall work in the kitchens but my daughters are good seamstresses." Mrs Miller said in a soft voice that matched her appearance. She had dirty blonde hair in ringlets down to her chin, she wore simple clothes with a giant white apron that covered most of it up, she was quite large but not fat and radiated with motherly love and care.

"Then it is done." Will said turning to Ayane.

"You my dear will become my second lady. If I can not fulfil my duty as Queen you will be second in command ok." The girl smiled before running to her mother and sisters.

"Well I think there's some one on earth who you need to see." said Caleb taking hold of her, forming a portal to earth.

* * *

Only one more chapter to finish it off. Hope it was worht your wait and thank you for staying devoted to it. DG 


	10. 9

Two updates in one day. I had a lot of time and felt creative. Enjoy!

* * *

She stepped through back into the woods on the outskirts of town. Walking down the street she realised how much had stayed the same. She walked up to her house, a light was on. It was September 6th and a chilly Autumn wind blew making her shiver. Still only in the silk nightie Caleb placed his trench coat over her shoulders. She walked up the path and tapped on the door. A woman with a gaunt looking face, with pale ginger hair answered the door.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Will?" said the hoarse voice. She instantly leapt into her mom's arms and started to cry.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry mom." she sobbed. Her mom snapped away and stood up straight staring her daughter in the eye.

"WHERE WERE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP IN CONTACT? " she yelled.

"O so no. I'm glad your home I'm happy to see you or why did you leave just what have I been doing." she quizzed.

"OK ok then why did you leave?" she chided.

"Because you always went out and done what you like, while I had to stay at home. I always had to either eat out, microwave dinner or eat your stupid lumpy casseroles. You were never there when I needed you and if this is the welcome I get then fine I'll never come home ever again. BYE!" she yelled turning sharply and storming off back to the woods her mom's yells fading into the distance.

Caleb ran after her walking towards the woods again.

"Are you sure you never want to see your mom again?" he asked.

"yes"

"Then stay here with me." he asked grabbing her arm so she spun around into his, standing face to face.

"I have nothing here. In Meridian I have everything. Come with me. Sell your place and stay with me. It's your home world as well as mine."

* * *

5 Years later

A woman with long deep crimson hair falling all the way down to her ankles could be seen sitting in the shade of the willow trees at the bottom of the palace gardens, smiling at the little child running about amongst the long grasses and crooked cherry trees.

"Will? WILL?" Caleb called searching for his wife in the garden when he caught a flash on red flicking through the grass. Getting on his hands and knees he snuck towards the red and pounced onto it knocking it to the floor.

"Oberon where's mommy?" he asked tickling his son. He looked just like him apart from his bright red hair. Behind him came a girl who jumped onto his back. She had long brown hair that fell into two scruffy plaits.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"What's going on." Will called getting up and walking over to her husband laden down by her two children.

"Oberon, Lokelani in. You need to be scrubbed up, you got school in the morning." both children groaned before sulking off back up to the castle. Caleb stood up and dusted himself off. He never liked the traditional uniforms that kings were suppose to wear, so when he wasn't required he'd be in his usual gear playing with the children. Will went to walk up the dented path through the grass back where Caleb grabbed hold of her arm and wrapped himself around her. She wore a long white strapless dress that fell to the floor except near her feet where her bump protruded and hitched it up and few inches. Caleb rubbed her swollen belly.

"Can't believe it, 3 children."

"3 children? I was under the impression we had 4." she quirked. He gently swatted her arm and she attempted to spin around in his arms to face him but failed miserably.

"gggr I'm all fat and pregnant." she mock cried onto Caleb's shoulder.

"Yeah but your still gorgeous as ever my Queen. Now come on you know your not suppose to be on your feet for long and you did mention something about bath time." He whispered into her ear and nudged her gently from behind.

"Hmmmm I did didn't I" she kissed him lightly and was about to deepen it further when she heard the voice of Ayane call.

"Your Majesty!" she cried running towards the two. She had grown a lot in the past 5 years. Her hair was even longer than before and she wore a deep blue simple dress with long flowing sleeves and touched the floor. Will made her way up to the girl.

"What is it Ayane?"

"4 Guardians are here to see you."

"Oh ok. Can you ask your sisters to make me and you a pair of unique dresses for next weeks ball please, I can't manage to many stairs me feet are all swollen." The girl bowed and went of to the tower where her sisters were. Will was true to her word. Her father carried on at the mill, her mum was head chef in the kitchen and her sisters made fabulous dresses for them both. All got holiday, sick pay and great wages as promised.

At the table that night Irma and husband Jamie sat their discussing baby names for their up coming 4th child, Taranee talked about her engagement plans with Greg, one of the old rebels they had encountered. Hay-Lin chatted about her plans with her Nan's restaurant after her Nan sadly passed away. She wasn't really sad though because she knew they would meet again. Cornelia on the other hand remained silent most of the night. She had move to New York and staked million of dollars in modelling only for a terrible scandal being published causing her to lose almost everything, she now lived in a quiet village in Maine and worked on a small farm and started dating a nice young man called Adam, but she did not wish to tell them her dreams had failed, she was too proud.

* * *

That night laying in bed Will thought of her life. She had her darling husband who she loved and cared for with all her heart and soul. Her beautiful son and daughter whom she cherished and her lovely bump. She sighed and curled into Caleb's arms until his breathing lulled her to sleep. Finally she had got her happy ending. She was loved and loved in return and that's all she ever asked for.

* * *

Well that's the end. Sorry it's taken so long. Hope you enjoyed it and all. Thank you very much for reading. 


End file.
